Jewel Cipher
Jewel Cipher is one of the newest known Ciphers and the current owner of Journal 1 Created by MoonIvy532 Appearance Dragon Jewel has a long RainWing like body, with a SeaWing like tail (though a bit more slender). She has long limbs and her head is in the shape of a diamond, as in it starts of wide and gets smaller, ending in a point. Has glimmering Sapphire blue scales, emerald wing membrane and underbelly, aquamarine jagged gem like horns, amethyst eyes and strangets of all, gems resembling emeralds embedded into her scales in large chucks and clusters. Human Jewel has wavy chest length Sapphire blue hair and emerald green eyes. Wears a aquamarine sweater, and amethyst leggings, with cozy brown boots. Wears moon earrings and a necklace with a star pendant to honor her mother. Personality Jewel if to be placed as a DnD alignment (BTW I don't even play DnD, I just like to give my characters alignment) would be lawful neutral. She doesn't do anything malicious or evil, she's quite rude and makes very sarcastic comments and insults, but if someting were happening, unless it will effect her, she's just gonna kick her heels back and drink some tea. Has bassicly and addiction to tea, with mint being her favorite. Is incredibly vain and self centered, and enjoys attention. Depending on how she's feeling, she can be a loner in the woods, or go to a vacation home with a few members of her toxic and nuclear, deranged faimly. History Jewel was the child of a result of Vigenere Key's affair with Star Cipher. Her father abandoned them since his and Star's romance was illegal and he was fairly high up in the Key's ranks. Star was outcasted from the rest of the Ciphers and ended up falling in love and dating a mortal. When Star entered labor, she had to give birth in a cave, where, an unkown likely demon crimanl impaled her and Jewel with a magic crystal spike out of the ground. Star used her powers to save Jewel but died in the process. After that, Jewel's step dad raised her as his own. Dispite this, Jewel always felt a disconnect with him. He passed on his mother's knowledge on her abilities onto her, and she grew up away from the rest of the Ciphers. It wasn't until her father died (the immorally spell he was given turned out to only slow the aging process by centuries, not stopping it), and she moved to Starlit Peaks that the Ciphers knew of her existence. They treated her like any of there other relatives, even though Jewel was agressive toward them and suspicious at first. Soon she was just like any other Cipher. She ended up helping Adonis, Mandarin and Forester on there quest and found Journal 1. Flash foward a few years to the events of Snowflake Hills, where she was discovered by her actual father. She didn't take the news lightly and blew up in his face, refusing to let him be her father, after she abandoned his mother and her. She is stil yet to forgive him and never wants to see his face again. That's the end of her story for now, will update if I use her again Trivia . Jewel loves all kinds of tea, besides fruity teas . Jewel likes pottery . Her tea addiction comes from me . She is not Jewish XD Art